


Date Night In

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, Curtain Fic, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Fluff, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not like it's got your family sliced on it or anything like that.  I was adamant that we not have anchovies, despite how tasty they are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLoveLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts).



> Pairing: Ursula/Cruella  
> Date Written: 17 November 2015  
> Word Count: 334  
> Written for: [14 Days of OUaT Femslash meme](http://ariestess.tumblr.com/post/121299596815/14-days-of-ouat-femslash-i-am-working-on-my)  
> Recipient: [](http://notevildear-wicked.tumblr.com)[](http://notevildear-wicked.tumblr.com)**notevildear-wicked**  
>  Prompt: 1. Nuzzle 2. Pizza Night 3. Ursula/Cruella  
> Summary: "It's not like it's got your family sliced on it or anything like that. I was adamant that we not have anchovies, despite how tasty they are."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent S4 AU where Cruella doesn't die and Ursula doesn't ditch everyone for her daddy.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I could picture this in my head and giggled as I wrote it. I love writing for these two in ways that I cannot quite express. It's different from my joy in writing Swan Queen or any of my other femslash pairings, except for Dragon Queen perhaps…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Thanks to [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl** for the last minute beta.

"How on earth can you eat that?"

Glancing up from her own slice, Cruella quirks a brow at her lover. "What?" she asks after swallowing the large bite. "It's not like it's got your family sliced on it or anything like that. I was adamant that we not have anchovies, despite how tasty they are."

A tentacle shifts to wrap around Cruella's wrist, stopping her from taking another bite of the pizza. This just makes her laugh and switch the slice to her other hand. When a second tentacle starts to move, she bats her eyelashes coquettishly.

"Ursula, darling, are you trying to get kinky with me? We haven't played this game in a while now. Something tells me Storybrooke's had a positively delicious effect on you."

"You're impossible."

That just makes Cruella laugh again as she tosses the crust onto the open box. "But that's what you find so irresistible about me, isn't it?"

Ursula tries to maintain her dirty look, but there's a sparkle of amusement in her eyes. She releases her lover's wrist and reaches for her glass of wine. Taking a long sip, she moans softly as she swallows it. "You're an utter pain in the ass, Cruella De Vil," she finally says, eyes closed as she savors the aftertaste of her wine. "But you're _my_ pain in the ass."

"Yes, I am, my darling girl," comes the reply as Cruella plucks the glass from her hand. "And you love every minute of it."

Ursula mutters something under her breath that Cruella doesn't quite hear, but doesn't fight the loss of her wine. Instead, she wraps her arms around her lover's waist and settles her head on Cruella's shoulder. "So what movie are we watching tonight?"

Cruella smiles and presses a kiss to Ursula's hair. "Something just for you. It's a film about some of your sea-dwelling friends. It's called _Jaws_."

"As long as it's not that insipid _Finding Nemo_ crap or _The Little Mermaid_ , I'm sure it'll be fine."


End file.
